


Resurface

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy rounded the corner, gun at ready. She entered the room, shocked to see a man slumped in a chair, hands behind his back, head down.





	Resurface

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the one-word prompt: resurface.
> 
> One-word prompt taken from http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts

Peggy rounded the corner, gun at ready. She entered the room, shocked to see a man slumped in a chair, hands behind his back, head down. Something was pinned to his bloodied shirt. Cautiously, she moved closer to read the note, which said:

> Surprise! Don’t say I never gave you anything.
> 
> XXOO,  
>  Dottie

The man groaned, and Peggy stepped back.

“Sir, I’m a federal agent. Can you tell me what happened?”

The man lifted his head, smirking through the blood and pain on his face.

Peggy gasped. 

_No._

_This isn't possible._

She let the tears flow as she whispered, “Michael?”


End file.
